


Dark Choices Of The Heart

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Lucifer/Dean Winchester, M/M, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Dark Choices Of The Heart

By the time Dean realized what was going on it was too late to do anything about it. It was too late to stop it, too late to fix anything. The damage was already done. Dean had known that Castiel and Sam were a couple, they never hid it from him, though they never out and out said that they were either.

He should have been clued in that something was wrong when he walked in on them not once, not twice, not even three times, but four times in one day. He should have known something was off at the shear almost brutality of the act. His final clue should have been when the bodies of angels were piling up at a rate that far exceeded what had already transpired. And yet none of those things made him realize what was truly happening.

It wasn’t until Dean woke to find himself on his knees, naked and chained to a wall that he truly realized that something was wrong. Castiel sat across the room from him, his usual clothing replaced by an all black outfit. There was something broken and dark about the angel, some sort of manic gleam in his eyes. Sam stood next to him, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black leather pants and boots. His hand was wrapped around Castiel’s throat, tilting the angel’s head up towards him. In his other hand Sam held a wicked looking blade, which he was tapping lightly against his thigh.

“Castiel, what do you think we should do with him?” Sam said, his voice dark, twisted somehow. 

Dean’s eyes widened when he realized the truth. That wasn’t Sam, not anymore. He knew that tone, he knew that infliction. The man wearing his brother’s body was Lucifer. Dean wanted to scream, wanted to rant, wanted to spew anger at Lucifer, at Castiel for just sitting there and letting this happen, but he couldn’t. He hadn’t even realized that he was gagged until that moment.

Dean tried fighting against his bonds, which only made Lucifer laugh. The sound was a twisted parody of Sam’s laughter, and yet Dean could still hear his brother in it. As much as he hated the entire situation, he still loved his brother, no matter what he did, and Dean swore that he would try and save Sam if it was the last thing he did. He watched as Lucifer stroked the side of Castiel’s face with his blade, almost lovingly in a sick way, and hated the fact that the sight was effecting him as it was.

“Dean looks like he wants to play,” Castiel said, his voice breathy, eyes dark with lust. 

Dean shuddered at the tone, that wasn’t how Castiel talked, that wasn’t normal for him. And the look on Castiel’s face, it was just wrong, dark twisted, as if... as if Castiel had fallen, fallen and became twisted to Lucifer’s bidding. Castiel was looking at Lucifer with a look of awe, love, and complete and utter devotion. Dean had seen similar looks on the angel’s face, without the darkness, directed at his brother. 

Lucifer moved towards Dean, grinning wickedly. He ran a hand across Dean’s cheek softly, the tender touch coming as a shock. Dean had thought it would be harsh and cruel, but the way he was being touched was almost delicate, as if he was being worshiped. “So pretty, Dean. I knew you’d look beautiful like this, on your knees for me. Sam’s thought about you like this, bound, gagged, on your knees, waiting, wanting, begging him with your eyes to fuck you.”

Lucifer laughed, “You never knew he felt that way, did you, Dean?” Lucifer kneeled down so he was face to face with Dean, still gently caressing Dean’s face, “He would have given anything for you to return his feelings, to want him as much as he wanted you. And then he met dear, sweet Castiel. Sam finally let himself feel for someone else, finally gave up holding on for something that he could never have.”

Lucifer laughed, leaning closer so he could whisper into Dean’s ear, “Do you know what finally made him say yes to me?”

Dean shook his head, unable to answer verbally because of the gag, dreading what the answer would be.

“He said yes to save your life. He said yes for you.”

Dean lunged at Lucifer as much as his chains would allow him, wishing there was a way to rip Lucifer out of Sam, wishing he could have stopped him from doing this. 

Lucifer just grinned at him, laughing as Dean fought his bonds, the whole time his hand stayed on Dean’s face, as if taunting Dean. “So sexy when you fight, Dean. And to think, I am going to have what he never could. You.”

A sick sense of dread filled Dean. He looked over at Castiel, silently begging him to help, trying to reach the angel’s goodness. 

Castiel looked away, face flushing red, head lowered. 

Dean knew by that motion that Castiel wouldn’t help him, that somehow, someway Lucifer had gotten to him, corrupted him. Lucifer stood, walking away from Dean. He grabbed a shirt off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone with Castiel.

The angel made his way over, his eyes still lowered as he removed Dean’s gag.

“Why? Why are you helping him, Cas? You worked so hard at trying to stop him and now...”

“He’s Sam. As much as he’s Lucifer, he’s still Sam. How could I say no to him? Dean, you have to understand, Sam’s still in there, and... I swore to stay with him, no matter what. Even if it means... even if it means betraying everyone else, turning from Heaven, siding with Lucifer. I have to do it, for Sam.”

Part of Dean, a small part that was slowly growing, understood what Castiel meant, but to fall, to side with Lucifer himself, to allow himself to be twisted and corrupted, Dean couldn’t fathom it. He just couldn’t understand how someone could change so much, change at the most basic level. “Sam wouldn’t want this for you. Sam would want you to fight Lucifer, to try and stop him, not join with him.”

Castiel stood, pacing the room, anger written on his face, “There was no saving Sam, not after he said yes. The only way... the only thing that could have happened would have killed Sam if I tried, killed him or worse, damned him to Hell for all eternity, locked in the cage with Lucifer. I can’t allow that to happen. You of all people should understand that.”

Dean swallowed hard at that. He could understand where Castiel was coming from, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Sam, and yet... this was wrong. “Is it true? What Lucifer said about Sam, was it true?”

Castiel turned back to look at him, “That Sam was in love with you? That he would have given anything to have you return those feelings? That he left hunting and went off to college just so he wouldn’t have to see you every day knowing he couldn’t have you the way he wanted you? That he dreams about you? That even though he was with me he still sometimes said your name while we made love? Is that what you were asking about? If so, then yes, Lucifer was telling the truth.”

They were all damned, cursed and lost, never really able to have what they truly wanted. And Dean knew, knew without a doubt, that like Castiel he would in the end side with Lucifer, because somewhere deep inside of him was Sam. And Dean would do anything for Sam, just as Castiel had.


End file.
